Because I Miss You More Today
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Aku meridukan mu lagi hari ini...Lagi—Lagi—Dan hari yang sama terus terulang lagi—Sampai aku benar benar puas— /Apa yang terjadi../ /Omong kosong! Kau tak lihat! Dia mengirimkan ku beberapa pesan ! dan dia masih mengirimkan ku pe—/hentikan!/ From : Chanyeol/Subject : -JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!/Exo Fanfiction / Chanyeol X Baekhyun/ RnR


**Title** : Because I Miss You More Today|| **Author **: BabyPhoenix's (Miya Aomine)

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun||**Genre** : Romance, Tragedy, Sad, AU, Boys-Love

**Rate** : PG | **Length : **Fictlet || **Disclaimer **: The Story ©100% my idea. Don't be plagiarism, or copy my fanfic. cast isn't mine but god's mine and his parents' mine.

* * *

**Aku meridukan mu lagi hari ini...**

**Lagi—**

**Lagi—**

**Dan hari yang sama terus terulang lagi—**

**Sampai aku benar benar puas— **

[06:30 A.M]

*tik...tik...*

Dentingan jam yang bergema di telinga ku, bagai melodi yang tak bisa ku hilangkan dari fikiran ini, mata ku terbuka saat dentingan jam itu semakin kencang... menjadi sebuah nada yang memekakan telinga, mencoba mempertahan kan kesadaran, aku mematikan suara jam yang memekakan telinga tadi, saat mata ini terbuka lebar yang ku dapatkan adalah ruangan kamar yang kosong tampa mu di sana... hanya bisa diam... aku tak bisa melarang mu pergi malam itu...

**Hari ini terulang lagi—**

"Chanyeol... bodoh..."

Perkataan pagi yang mungkin tak enak di dengar gendang telinga—kesal bercampur kecewa itu lah yang kurasakan sekarang, apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukannya—mencoba bangkit aku berjalan menuju meja dan menggapai ponsel dengan 1 pesan yang belum ku baca—berharap itu dari mu aku membaca pesan pendek itu.

**Terulang lagi—**

"From : Chanyeol

Subject : Sorry:

Baekhyunnie! Maaf aku tak bisa menemani mu sampai pagi... ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan, maaf ya aku tidak pamit—oh ya apakah kau suka dengan hadiah yang ku berikan..?"

Aku mengela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sudut tempat tidur—tempat biasanya dia meninggalkan hadiah untuk ku—lagi—boneka teddy bear

—kau kira aku masih bocah

To : Chanyeol

Subject : Re : Sorry

Hmm.. ya... terimakasih... oh ia bisakah kau tidak menganggap ku sebagai anak kecil lagi—boneka teddy bear.. sudah berlusinan di rumah ku, Chanyeol babo.

—_send _

Tak bisa menahan senyuman saat aku menekan tombol send dan pesan itu tersampaikan kepada mu—aku harap begitu. Matahari yang semakin meninggi seakan mengisaratkan ku untuk mengunjungi mu—aku benar benar rindu kepada mu

—**jangan!**

—**terulang lagi... hari ini terulang lagi...**

—**hentikan—itu sakit**

-Bacause I miss you more today-

*drrrt...drrttt...*

-klik-

From: Chanyeol

Subject : How are you today..?

Baekhyunne.. apakah kau sudah berangkat..? hei.. aku sudah menyiapkan ice cream kesukaan mu.. kalau tidak cepat cepat nanti habis..

Benarkan.. senyuman tak bisa di punggkiri atas tingkah konyol kekasih ku ini—dia sama sekali tak berfikir kalau hari ini adalah musim dingin dan dia memberikan ku ice cream—Chanyeol babo

—**terulang lagi...**

—**hentikan ...**

To : Chanyeol

Subject : Re : How are you today..?

Cih... kau kira aku anak-anak.. dan lagi hari ini musim dingin.. kau mau kekasih mu ini terkena flu gara-gara ice cream mu itu! Jadi habis kan saja lah sendiri.. aku akan membelikan cofe hangat .. kau mau..?

—send

Pesan yang ku kirimkan ke tempat mu, berharap kau membacanya—berharap kau membalasnya, aku selalu menunggu.. sejenak berhenti di sebuah kedai minuman yang biasanya aku dan Chanyeol kunjungi—memesan dua cangkir cofe dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

*Drrrt...drrtt...*

Klik

From : Chanyeol

Subject : Re : Re: How are you today..?

Haha..tidak usah... aku kan tidak suka cofe, pasti kau sudah membelikannya.. berjuang lah untuk meminumnya hahaha! Dan aku juga akan berjuang mengghabiskan ice cream—hari yang indah untuk minum cofe dan ice cream bersama—aku akan menunggu mu di rumah—jangan sampai tak datang ya.."

—terputus... dia mengakhiri pesannya—aku hanya bisa membalas dengan "ya" mungkin terlalu dingin namun aku memang tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi— memutuskan untuk terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan menyeruput cofe hangat... namun entah mengapa tak lagi terasa hangat—sebab aku ingin menum ini bersama mu...

—**Aku berjalan sendiri**

—**Menahan semua rasa rindu ku...**

—**Semua itu terulang lagi**

—**Hingga aku puas..**

—**Hingga aku muak!**

—**Hingga aku bisa melupakannya**

Langkah kaki yang terasa lambat sekali—mungkin karna hari semakin dingin—aku ingat tadi malam kau dengan baju yang tipis nafas mu terengah engah kau datang ke kedaiaman ku dan berteriak di ambang pintu bahwa—meminta maaf kau tak bisa datang dalam upacara ke lulusan ku—kau memang selalu begitu—tak bisa datang dalam acara-cara penting ku, lalu selama beberapa minggu kau tak tampak begitu seterusnya—hingga kau membuat aku terkurung dalam perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat, hampir aku putus asa—jika Chanyeol tak ada aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Dan saat itu pertama kalinya kau menemui ku sesudah kau membatalkan janji mu, dan malam itu kita berpelukan dan menikmati aroma tubuh masing masing, terucap kata maaf yang tak bisa terhitung lagi—saat kita bertaut di ranjang yang sama, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi kepada mu..

—**tidak**

—**hentikan**

—**sudah cukup!**

Tak bisa menghitung waktu saat aku berjalan, tatapan yang hanya lurus kedepan, dari kejauhan atap rumah mu telah tampak—senyum ku kembangkan—dan ponsel itu pun bergetar kembali

—**tidak**

—**hentikan!**

—**itu sakit!**

From : Chanyeol

Subject : If...

Baekhyunnie.. aku ingin bertanya... jika aku pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan..? jika aku tak kembali apa yang akan kau lakukan..? jika yang tersisa hanya kenangan..? apa yang akan kau lakukan... jika aku tak ada lagi saat kau menginjakan kaki di rumah ku.. apa yang akan kau lakukan..? jawab aku Baekhyun...

—**hentikan!**

—tak bisa menjawab, mata ku membulat tak berkedip membaca pesan mu, kenapa jadi begini..? kenapa kau memberikan pertanyaan yang sungguh tak bisa ku jawab—dan belum selesai ponsel itu bergetar lagi—

—**hentikan!**

From : Chanyeol

Subject : Sorry..

Maaf kalau aku membuat mu berfikir yang tidak tidak, aku hanya kesepian baek, aku rasa jarak kita semakin jauh saat aku tak bisa lagi menepati janji ku, aku takut aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun lagi! Aku takut!—tu-tunggu kenapa aku menulis pesan ini... maaf aku menghancurkan mood mu... maaf...maaf...maaf...

—**hentikan!**

—hentikan aku sama sekali tak tahu apa maksud! Semua ini.. membuat langkah kaki ku semakin cepat—cepat dan cepat—lalu ponsel itu bergetar kembali

—**hentikan!**

From : Chanyeol

Subject : I love you, Thankyou and Goodbye

Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun... aku mencintai mu... terimakasih untuk semuanya.. terimakasih untuk malam ini terima kasih untuk tidak marah kepada aku yang pembohong ini— I love you...

—**hentikan!**

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti—kenapa-kenapa rasanya kaki ini bergerak sendiri membawa ku berlari—tak bisa berhenti walau ponsel itu terus bergetar—bergetar dan bergetar... tampa melihat pesan itu aku terus berlari dan...

—**hentikan!**

Saat pintu itu ku buka—aku melihat kau yang telah terbaring pucat di atas ranjang dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilingi mu—ini lah jawabannya... atas semua pesan mu tadi.

Walau sudah sampai di rumah mu ponsel ku masih tetap bergetar

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya ku kepada seorang lelaki ber surai cappuchino, ia memeluk ku erat—nafas yang tersendat dan air mata yang membasahi pundak ku

"—Chanyeol—meninggal"

"Omong kosong! Kau tak lihat! Dia mengirimkan ku beberapa pesan ! dan dia masih mengirimkan ku pe—

_klik_

—**hentikan!**

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

JANGAN MASUK!—JANGAN LIHAT..!

Ponsel yang tadi ku genggam terjatuh.. namun pesan itu semakin banyak masuk, siapa yang mengirimnya aku tidak tahu—yang aku tahu.. kau sudah tidak ada disana.. kau sudah pergi.. dan saat itu aku berfikir kau sangat jahat, sering tidak memberi kabar lalu muncul tiba tiba dan sekarng aku meninggalkan ku dengan pesan pesan itu masih ada di ponsel ku.

"TIDAKK!"

—**Tik **

—**Tik **

—**Tik **

—**Tik **

Aku tersentak—apa yang ku fikirkan barusan, bagaimana bisa aku berfikir kau sudah tidak ada..?! bagaimana aku berfikir kalau kau—sudah lah Baekhyun hari ini adalah hari ke 10 saat dia pergi—masih teringat jelas dibenak saat aku berjalan saat aku menerima pesan dari mu, saat jasad itu pucat terkulai lemas dan perkataan lelaki itu.

"**Chanyeol meninggal saat dini hari tertabrak mobil, sepertinya saat dia pulang dari rumah mu Baekhyun..."**

Dan aku masih sangat mengingat bagaimana senangnya aku mendapatkan balasan balasan pesan dari mu, dan saat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menusuk jantung ku hingga terasa benda itu keluar dari tempatnya.

—kenapa aku harus membiarkan dia pergi saat itu

Karna ini semua cerita yang sama terus terulang dalam hidup ku—bayangan ketika saat terakhir itu

—dan siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu..?

—entah lah.. aku tak tahu..

"Chanyeol.. katakan kepada ku.. apa yang harus ku lakukan..."

**Aku meridukan mu lagi hari ini...**

**Lagi—**

**Lagi—**

**Dan hari yang sama terus terulang lagi—**

**Sampai aku benar benar puas— **

**Sampai kau kembali lagi pada ku—**

**Walaupun itu takaan pernah terjadi—**

**Namun aku akan terus menunggu mu—**

-Bacause I miss you more today-

.

.

.

Ending

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review Please**


End file.
